


Nuestros Labios, Pegados Uno Con el Otro

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy 1/5, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete





	

¿Cómo fue que esto acabó por ocurrir?  
Nuestras manos, como si hubieran cobrado vida estaban enlazadas una de la otra. Nuestras narices, frías por causa del día, estaban pegadas. Sólo te besé, y tú respondistes, sintiéndome más caútivado con tus labios.  
Hoy era cinco de Enero, nuestro día, bromeó Semi.


End file.
